


Some fairy tale bliss

by I_am_sorry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Sid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Hockey Player Sid, Hooker Geno, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: It’s a slow night the first time Zhenya sees him appear out of the corner of the street.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

i.

 

It’s a slow night the first time Zhenya sees him appear out of the corner of the street; he looks insecure and really pained to be standing where he currently is. All the others have noticed him too, Zhenya can tell as unhurried whispers spread around every corner and curios looks get thrown the newcomer’s way.

It’s not until finally one of them approaches him carefully than the man seems to relax. The man shrugs; nods sometimes and denies some others until Zhenya supposes they agree on a price and finally leave the street.

It’s what they do, what this particular corner is about –nothing out of place really but the image of the man remains with him for some reason, maybe because it’s weird for mated alphas to look for something _else._ Zhenya doesn’t know, he doesn’t have any right to judge so he doesn’t, he just shrinks on himself waiting for the cold to recede knowing his tattered clothes will help him little with that.

It takes a while until he gets the first client of the night. the woman smiles filthily at him while she sniffs him out –out of manners and extremely offensive behavior towards any omega, still Zhenya is displayed for sale so proper manners don’t matter with him, that’s what all the alphas who come to this kind of places think.

The woman nods, she will have him screaming in a matter of minutes, drenched in sweat and in pain, Zhenya closes his eyes and swallows his dread, he hasn’t eaten anything today and one client (even of her kind) is better than nothing so Zhenya straightens up and follows.

 

ii.

 

The man returns many times after that, always deep in the night and never takes the same partner twice, Zhenya doesn’t know what his motivation is but with every visit he turns paler and thinner, eyes drawn out with guilt.

It must be hard for a mated pair to go through something like this; this man’s partner must smell all the omegas he has fucked since he started coming here, all over him –Zhenya wonders briefly if the man’s partner doesn’t go mad with jealousy every time this happens, if people don’t point at them with disgust thanks to the smell his mate carries around with him like a blanket nowadays; like they do to Zhenya sometimes too, is no secret what he does for living after all, although it has to be worse for someone who took the vows and mated.

Zhenya doesn’t know much about bonds but he does know, it must be painful for the both of them.

It’s finally on a cold Wednesday night that Zhenya musings stop for a while as it seems the man has decided on _him_ for his activities.

The man approaches him with his hands shoved deep inside his pockets and a little smile. Zhenya smiles back a little too, he feels uncomfortable for some reason but a client is a client and a client is good money so he unwinds from his corner and comes closer to the man.

“Hey,” the man says, and he is easy on the eyes in ways the majority of alphas that come here aren’t, all black hair and plump limps.

“Yes,” Zhenya says back. “Fifty for hour, kinky play I get double. I bleed I get triple. I no piss on you, you no piss me. Good?”

The man’s eyes have turned wide at Zhenya’s words and it would be comical if Zhenya wasn’t worried about the man not wanting him anymore, as it’s been a bad week and he hasn’t made much money over all.

“I,” the man swallows and nods. “Yeah, I can—uh no weird shit, just uh, normal.”

“You blush?” Zhenya asks distracted by the curios red that has reached the man’s face, is weird for a client to feel embarrassed around people like Zhenya.

The man smiles helplessly at him, shakes his head. “Can we go?”

Zhenya licks his lips.

 

iii.

 

As far as encounters with men go, his time with the mated alpha turns to be the weirdest of his life, not in bad way –just in an unusual way.

The man gave him dinner, took him to a nice hotel, not just the first dirt hole he found but an actually nice, expensive hotel.

And now is currently waiting for Zhenya to undress and get comfortable on the bed and this, this part at least is normal enough, he can work with that.

Zhenya undresses quickly and sprawls on the bed, whatever the man intends to do with him, he will allow it (even if it hurts, even if Zhenya bleeds) if only because the alpha was kind enough to give him dinner.

It turns out it doesn’t hurt.

The alpha works him up carefully, inserting his fingers with practiced ease. Zhenya tenses up and moans as the alpha’s fingers brush against his prostate again and again.

Zhenya’s eyes flutter at the sensation as he arches his back and opens his mouth in a silent gasp, the alpha knows what he is doing, and seeks Zhenya’s pleasure as much as his own.

Zhenya’s leaking copious amounts of slick by the time the man finally rolls a condom up and thrusts inside. Zhenya has never been very vocal in bed but somehow the alpha is good enough to have him groaning after some minutes of his cock hitting dead on, on Zhenya’s inisdes.

The man lifts Zhenya’s legs up and shoves in harder and after that Zhenya orgasms. He doesn’t remember when was the last time that happened with one of his clients, as they don’t usually bother with Zhenya’s needs, he goes loose and pliant, happily waiting for the alpha to finish which doesn’t take much either.

As soon as it’s over the man rolls out of him and starts patting Zhenya’s body unthinkingly, soothingly like a total proper alpha would to an omega in courting. Zhenya has never been treated this way before, he purrs at the attention.

He falls asleep after that.

 

iv.

 

Zhenya wakes up with a grunt, feeling heavy and annoyed at the prospect of be waking up at all.

“Are you awake?” A voice says and Zhenya opens his eyes immediately, he has a rule of never spending the night. He scrambles off of the bed after that.

“I am sorry,” the alpha says looking contrite, “You looked tired so I didn’t wake you up. I’ll pay for the night.”

“No. I fall sleep, no work, don’t get money,” Zhenya scowls. “You pay what you got.” Which by what Zhenya remembers was just an hour.

“No,” the alpha insists. “I’ll pay you the night. “

“Not accept,” Zhenya frowns; sometimes he gets really frustrated with his english.

“Five hundred then and breakfast, how about that?” The alpha offers hopefully, offering his hand for Zhenya to shake a deal.

Zhenya wants to roll his eyes. The alpha is stubborn and is still offering too much but the reality is, he can’t afford to turn away the money, not with his mama as sick as she is and the hospital bills increasing every time –also breakfast. “Yes, deal.” He says finally shaking the alpha’s hand.

Breakfast happens effortlessly simply, they eat (Zhenya a little bit more than the alpha) and make small talk. Is over before either of them realizes, Zhenya takes the money, says goodbye.

He doesn’t think about the alpha for three following nights after that.

 

v.

 

“Sidney,” the alpha says the second time he picks Zhenya out of the streets. “That’s my name.” It’s been some weeks since he came around to pick anyone up, Zhenya thinks; still he gets surprised when the alpha, _Sidney_ , decides on him again.

“Do you have a name?”

Zhenya swallows at that. He does have a name, a name his mama gave him but it’s the only thing he has left of his own and he doesn’t think he can share it. He shrugs and gives an answer he has rehearsed enough times. “You call me what you like.”

“Okay,” Sidney says. “Okay, I can do that.”

Zhenya climbs the alpha’s car.

And all goes pretty similar to their previous encounter, they have dinner, they chat and then they go to a nice hotel only that they don’t fuck that night.

The alpha, _Sidney_ , weirdly enough only asks for Zhenya to cuddle him and even though it feels like cheating and not earning his money hard enough, Zhenya is only a man, a weak one that hasn’t properly slept many, many nights –so he complies.

They cuddle for two hours; Sidney offers him another five hundred to spend the night, Zhenya hesitates but in the end need and practicality wins out.

Sidney takes him to breakfast again the following morning.

 

vi.

 

It becomes routine after that; Sidney shows up sometimes, he always takes Zhenya with him, they have dinner, they chat about unimportant things, they go to a nice hotel –they fuck sometimes, sometimes they just cuddle and sleep.

Zhenya doesn’t ask about Sidney’s bond and Sidney doesn’t ask about Zheny’s motives for working in dirty alleys of dubious streets.

Sometimes Sidney doesn’t show up at all for weeks and Zhenya has to go back to his usual clientele of alphas, the ones that love to see a bigger omega than them bleed and bleed and bleed.

It never gets better but his mama does and that’s all that matters really.

 

vii.

 

“You are not from here?” Sidney asks one night after Zhenya took him on his mouth and they are cuddling on the bed.

“Russia.” Zhenya answers, he had thought the accent gave him away. “Don’t like the cold much, tough.”

Sidney smiles. “Yeah, I figured.”

They don’t say anything else after that and the following morning when they are about to part ways (after breakfast) Sidney offers his coat, it's black and one hundred percent wool --Zenya doesn’t even think about refusing or what that means.

 

viii.

 

“You smell like an alpha now, a bonded one, all the time,” One of the girls that work with him notices aloud; she is dressed in a black short, way too short, tight dress. Zhenya thinks his mama wouldn’t approve of her choice of clothing but then again she probably wouldn’t approve of the work the both of them do for living, so everything is subjective here.

Zhenya shrugs, hugs Sidney’s coat closer to his body. It’s freezing tonight. “It keeps cold out.”

She scrunches up her nose. “You won’t get any clients smelling like that.”

“Alpha that gave me coat, he coming today.” She makes a face at him and Zhenya knows he sounded smug a moment ago but he can’t help it. He feels _smug_ about Sidney for some reason.

“Yeah, watch out for the only think we can’t sell, yes?” She smiles gently, pats his chest right over his heart and goes back to her own corner. She gets a customer five minutes after that.

And even though Zhenya waits and doesn’t take any clients like he promised, Sidney doesn’t show up that night or the next ones.

 

ix.

 

“You doing alright?” Sasha asks through the phone. He is in Russia with his wife and kids. Zhenya wonders what he would do if he came to know what’s the work, Zhenya has been doing in the States all this while.

“I am fine,” Zhenya sighs. They dreamed big once, wanting hockey too much and burned high when it didn’t happen for them. Zhenya injured too young and Sasha getting an omega girl of his hometown pregnant before the right time.

“How’s your mama?”

“Getting better,” Zhenya can only hope at this point but the doctors said it could still happen for her, getting better.

“Any special someone, you want to tell me about?” Sasha teases lightly.

“No, No one.” Zhenya says even though it feels like a lie. Sidney hasn’t showed up in months, the coat doesn’t smell like him anymore, only Zhenya’s smell impregnated on it now.

“Oh well, love will come to you in your own time Zhenya,” Sasha says and Zhenya wonders about that.

 

x.

 

Sidney does finally appear after seven months, its summer now and Zhenya has stopped wearing the black coat the nights he works.

“Hey,” Sidney says coming closer to Zhenya’s corner.

Zhenya feels angry for some reason and it might sound petulant but he doesn’t want to go with Sidney tonight. “Hey,” he says back.

“So you wanna go?” Sidney asks hopefully and Zhenya’s anger hasn’t dissipated one bit. Sidney even smells different; a fact that only makes Zhenya remember it’s been a long time.

“No,” Zhenya frowns.

“Why?” Sidney asks and he looks puzzled.

“You left seven months, I got new clients have to please, can’t go with you.”

“I,” Sidney looks confused after a pause. “You don’t really know who I am?”

“You bonded alpha that comes looking for hookers,” Zhenya says viciously and Sidney actually winces at that.

“No, actually I am not bonded anymore.” Sidney offers sheepish. “Um, that ended… really badly, it was all over the news. She burned my car.”

Zhenya’s eyebrows go up at that. “She burn car?”

Sidney nods but doesn’t look bothered about it. “We were bonded for a year, my parents thought it would be good for me but I wasn’t home much and she started seeing the neighbor… it was very bad for my public image, I think that’s why she did it actually, so I started coming here and then well, you know the rest,”

“Public image?” Zhenya asks curious.

Sidney shrugs. “I am a little good at hockey.”

“I stopped following hockey news,” Zhenya admits, it just hurt too bad knowing he wouldn’t be able to play ever.

“So you coming?” Sidney asks again and it’s almost whining.

Zhenya considers him for a while and smiles.

 

xi.

 

“Zhenya how are you paying this?” His mama asks when they go to visit her on Friday morning. She has been given a new room and she has new doctors on her case.

“Mama this is Sid,” Zhenya says bringing Sid closer to her bedside. “He is helping me to pay the hospital.”

She smiles. “You smell like him.”

Sidney actually blushes at that.

“We living together,” Zhenya admits. "Sid makes me very happy."

"It's mutual," Sid says. "I am very happy with your son Ma'am and can only hope to get your approval as well."

"You start calling me mama too and we will see how it goes."

"Sorry Sid, mama loves teasing," Zhenya apologizes as he kisses his mother's cheeks goodbye. 

They leave the hospital after the visiting hours are done. It's mid-morning outside, really bright and as they walk towards Sid's car hand in hand, with the sun shinning up above their heads, Zhenya can't help but think, this feels like a new beginning.

 


End file.
